Data on women in the Washington, DC Health and Needs Assessment provided initial insights into mHealth user engagement for the future PA intervention cohort. Among women in the assessment (99% African American mean age=59 (12) years), 90% had a body mass index (BMI) categorized as overweight or obese, with 30% having Class-I obesity, 19% having Class-II obesity, and 17% having Class-III obesity. Across weight classes, PA decreased (p<0.05) and self-reported sedentary time increased (p<0.05). Although diastolic blood pressure and fasting blood glucose significantly increased across weight categories among women, blood pressure, cholesterol, and glucose were relatively well-controlled with mean values consistent with ideal or intermediate levels of the American Heart Associations CV health cut-points. PA-monitoring system compliance remained above 60% for the 30-day study period among women participating in the study, with similar compliance among women with obesity over the study period. Therefore, deployment of mHealth technology with CBPR strategies can help target PA for improving cardiovascular health among African American women in resource-limited communities.